ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Times (A:NHT Episode)
The 11th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Wolverine / James “Logan” Howlett Supporting Characters * Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Future Avengers ** Captain America / Peter Parker (first appearance) ** Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson (first appearance) ** Spider-Phoenix / Anna Parker Watson (first appearance) ** Iron Patriot / Harry Osborn (first appearance) ** American Son / Gabriel Osborn (first appearance) ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho (first appearance) ** Spider-Man / Miles Morales (first appearance) * Future S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Steve Rogers (first appearance) * Avengers ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Black Panther / T’Challa ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. ** She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters ** Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *** Red Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross *** A-Bomb / Ricky Jones *** Skaar Villains * Kang the Conqueror (first appearance) * Amora the Enchantress (gets and loses Dark Gem) ** Pirates ** Vikings * Baron Helmut Zemo (cameo) (as an illusion or vision only) * Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock (cameo) (as an illusion or vision only) * Truman Marsh (mentioned only) Other Characters * New Avengers ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Jewel / Jessica Jones * Jean Grey * Phil Coulson (as an illusion or vision only) * Sky Bolt (as an illusion or vision only) Plot Set twenty minutes before the previous episode, Peter is standing next to Mary Jane as their teammates are given medical attention after their battle with Dark Phoenix. Peter comforts Mary Jane by claiming that the Dark Phoenix’s coming was not her fault as she claims that it was supposed to be her fight. Just as he makes it up furtherly Mary Jane, Peter is suddenly caught by a unknown extradimensional portal which transports him to another unknown universe. Other portals open and bring in the founding members of the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor and Hulk) and Wolverine. The are suddenly confronted in there by their abductor, the time-travelling alien invader Kang the Conqueror, who taunts that the Avengers they know in the future are “no more”. The time-displaced heroes eventually battle Kang who, just as they overpower him, summons Goblin Monsters from the future to attack them as he retreats. The Avengers are suddenly aided by a teenage heroine by both Spider and Phoenix powers calling herself the Spider-Phoenix (to which Spider-Man ends up knowing that she is his and Mary Jane’s future daughter) and this timeline’s Avengers (led by different versions of Captain America and Black Widow and consisting of Iron Patriot, American Son, Iron Spider and Spider-Man (who turns out to be Miles Morales)). Just then, the alternate Captain America and Black Widow reveal themselves as future versions of Peter and Mary Jane. Meanwhile, in the Present Reality, the expanded members of the team (Falcon, Redwing, Ant-Man, Tigra, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Vision, She-Hulk, Red Hulk, A-Bomb and Skaar) work to figure out what happened to their teammates while Mary Jane uses her Telepathic abilities to find Peter. From Mary Jane, who successfully traces them by tracing Peter, their discover that their teammates are in the future. In the Future Reality, while the Avengers hear from the future team about the collateral damage Truman Marsh’s Thunderbolts committed after saving the HYDRA files he sent them for and the Dark Gem Kang is searching for, Spider-Man finds himself able to communicate with Mary Jane from the Present Reality. Thanks to both, Captain America speaks with the expanded members in where Mary Jane is. The team with Falcon searches for the Dark Gem in order to destroy it while Peter, through Mary Jane, informs Black Cat to keep Marsh in check. Aware of what his past self is doing, the Future Captain America reminds him that his idea can still fail as long as Kang can still travel in time to disturb Earth’s History, to which the two exact a plan to make sure he will not. Back in the Present Reality, the expanded members trace and follow the Dark Gem’s signature, which eventually leads them to its host, Amora the Enchantress, who also turns out to have been responsible for Kang’s abduction of the displaced heroes. Reluctant to let the them succeed in their mission, Amora battles the Avengers with an army of mind-controlled Vikings and Pirates she abducted from another dimension. Back in the Future Reality, the displaced heroes and their future successors confront Kang and take him into one last fight. At the same moment Phoenix Princess burns Amora’s chest, separating her from the Dark Gem, and Black Panther destroys it in the Present Reality, the Avengers, in the Future Reality, eventually distract Kang long enough for Phil Coulson’s team (in the Present Reality) to destroy the HYDRA Base Marsh sent the Thunderbolts into. Spider-Man and his future-self eventually connect a small device they were working on with Kang’s armor which, not only damages its Time-Travel Functions, but also teleports Kang into a timeless reality along with the Vikings and Pirates Amora summoned on Earth. Kang finds himself caught up in the middle of the battle as he is forced to relive the same moment again and again. Back in the Future Reality, which is now rendered a more peaceful world, the Avengers win their future successors’ gratitude as they use the last piece of Kang’s device to return back to their own timeline. Back in their reality, the Avengers grow curious about how Spider-Man and his future-self made sure Kang would not come back. Peter explains that he and his counterpart had created a device which would not only interrupt Kang’s armor functions, but also imprison him into an endless Time Loop beginning with his arrival in that dimension and ending before the war between the Vikings and Pirates is over. Peter and Logan are eventually reunited with Mary Jane and Jean Grey as the Avengers are reunited with their expanded teammates with Stark saying: “You guys aren’t gonna believe what we’ve been through.”. Continuity Previous Episodes * Before leaving with his teammates, as he compliments about his respect over Spider-Man, Hawkeye mentions he had his doubts over Peter when Rogers mentioned him becoming Captain America. Which occurred in the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Captain Peter Parker at Your Service and later discussed in Hearts and Minds. '''Next Episodes' Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time